Warriortalia: Rising darkness
by lugialuvr5801
Summary: When a dark power threatens thunderclan,two young apprentices, along with the three, to save the clans. CATS ARE NICE TO AND NOTICE CANADA/ MAPLEPAW AND HE HAS A BOND WITH HIS BROTHER BECAUSE THEY ARE LITTERMATES. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TOO BAD.
1. Allegiances

Warriortalia: rising darkness Ch.1AllegiancesTHUNDERCLANLEADE R: Firestar (tom with a flame colored pelt)MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather (mottled gray tabby tom)DEPUTY: Brambleclaw (Dark tabby tom)WARRIORS:Sandstorm (light ginger she cat)Gingerpatch (white tom with ginger patches)(Brittan)APPRENTICE: Eaglepaw (Cream tom with brown fur on his neck and tail)(america)Graystripe (long-haired gray tom)APPRENTICE: Starpaw (black tom with a white four point star marking on his head)(china)Mistyeyes (light gray she cat with misty blue eyes)Black spots (black and white tom with a short tail)APPRENTICE: Maplepaw (Cream tom with brown fur on his neck and tail, slightly lighter than eaglepaw's)(Canada)Thornclaw (golden brown tabby tom)Millie (striped gray tabby she cat)Dustpelt (dark brown tabby tom)Brackenfur (golden brown tabby tom)Sorreltail (tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes)Cloudtail (long haired white tom with blue eyes)Brightheart (white she cat with ginger patches and scars on one side of her face)Squirrelflight (dark ginger she cat with green eyes)Leafpool (light brown tabby she cat)Spiderleg (long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes)Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)Whitewing (white she cat with green eyes)Bluestrike (blue gray tom with ice blue eyes)(Germany)APPRENTICE: Sunpaw (cream tom with a light brown stripe running down his back) (Italy)Berrynose (cream tom)Hazeltail (small gray and white she cat)Mousewhisker (gray and white tom)APPRENTICE: Blizzardpaw (gray tom with white fur on his paws tail and neck)(Russia)Cinderheart (gray tabby she cat)APPRENTICE: Ivypaw (silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes)Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)APPRENTICE: Dovepaw (pale gray she cat with blue eyes)Foxleap (reddish tabby tom)Icecloud (white she cat)Toadstep (black and white tom)Creeksong (blue and white tom) (Austria)Rosepetal (dark cream she cat)Briarlight (dark brown she cat)Blossomfall (Tortoiseshell and white she cat)Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)QUEENSFerncloud (pale gray she cat with darker flecks)Daisy (cream long furred she cat)Poppyfrost (tortie she cat {mother to cherrykit (ginger she cat) and molekit (cream and brown tom)Lightstep (Light brown tabby she cat with a white muzzle, (Hungary) mother to blackkit (black tom)(holy Rome) and mousekit (cream tom with a dark brown stripe running down his back) (Romano) ELDERSMousefur (dusky brown she cat)Purdy (plump tabby)Longtail (pale tabby tom with black stripes) 


	2. Ch1

Warriortalia rising darkness the actual chapter 1The forest was quiet.A single cat sat on the forested hill, watching the sun set over the lake. "I've got you now" Eaglepaw thought as he crept through the bushes and undergrowth towards the cat. Then, quickly and suddenly he launched himself out of the bushes and in to the other cat, who was stunned for a while and then meowed sharply, "Eaglepaw, get off of me!" "Sooory Gingerpatch..." the apprentice mewed, sounding more excited than sorry. "But seriously! I finally took you by surprise!Isn't that awesome?" "...Yes... Your stalking skills are coming along nicely. Now lets get back to camp before it gets dark."The ginger and white warrior replied before leading his apprentice back to camp. As soon as they came through the thorn tunnel, an apprentice identical to Eaglepaw came dashing up. "Did you get him?" he asked excitedly. "Yes, yes I did Maplepaw!" he replied, giving a happy little bounce. "That's great!" Maplepaw mewed. "I caught a really big squirrel today. We can share it if you like." "Of course!" Eaglepaw meowed happily "we both accomplished something amazing dude, so why not?"The camp was buzzing with activity. Lightstep watched her kits as they climbed all over Creeksong, their father. Blackkit jumped on his father's tail, and gave a little squeal as Creeksong pretended to give chase to him. Bluestrike was talking to Sunpaw, strictly of course. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovepaw were talking quietly in a group, and Graystripe, Gingerpatch, Firestar, Sandstorm, Starpaw, Mousewhisker, Mistyeyes, Squirrelflight, and Blackspots were sitting, talking, and eating at the freshkill pile. Eaglepaw and Maplepaw Eagerly ran up to join them. Halfway through the meal they were interrupted by Thornclaw, Hazeltail, and Brightheart came back from a patrol with two strange cats, a white tom and a cream and gray she cat. "Excuse me," the she cat mewed politely, "We would like to join the clan to be with our kin." 


	3. Chapter 2

Warriortalia Rising darkness Ch.2"That is, if you don't mind..." The cream and gray she cat dipped her head politely. The white tom spoke up. "Of course they wouldn't mind letting someone as awesome as me into the clan!" He meowed to the she cat. "If they didn't, that would be really unawesome." He added. Bluestrike whirled around from where he had been scolding Sunpaw. It seemed not even a commotion in the camp could distract him when he was giving his apprentice "pointers" and he had not realized until then what was going on. His eyes flew wide with shock when he saw the white tom. "Bruder? Is that you?" He mewed incredulously. Sunpaw loosened up and scampered to the freshkill pile, looking relieved to be done with his mentor's lecture. "You will have to talk to Firestar about that," Brambleclaw, who had been sitting by the highrock, told them. "I'll go get him." But the Thunderclan leader had already heard the commotion and was heading down the tumble of rocks to greet the newcomers. "Hello and welcome to our camp." He said, sounding friendly. "What have you come here for?" "We would like to join Thunderclan" the she cat replied. "You are welcome to join Thunderclan as warriors" Firestar meowed. Yowls of protest met his decision. "How many more kittypets loners and rouges are we going to let into our clan before Firestar comes to his senses..?" Mousefur muttered under her breath. "Don't we have enough outsiders in our clan?" Berrynose meowed. "Soon the whole clan will be made of loners and kittypets." "Yes, and you are sooo special that you are an exception." Eaglepaw thought. "Get a brain, dude!" "Stop!" Firestar yowled. "These two cats WILL join Thunderclan, and they WILL be welcome. What are your names?" He asked the two loners more gently. "My name is Dew and his name is Pale." The she cat replied. "Alright, now that I know your loner names, I have something to go on for your naming ceremonies. Dew." Firestar called the she cat. "Yes?" "Come forward" Dew stepped up to where Firestar was on the highrock. "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She has traveled a long way to be with her kin, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He turned to the cream and gray she cat. "Dew, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" The She cat's eyes glimmered with tears of joy as she replied, "I do" "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name: Dew, from this moment on you shall be known as Dewsong. Starclan honors your Perseverance and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." He did the same with Pale, naming him Palestorm. Bluestrike was the first to call his brother by his warrior name, and Blizzardpaw ran up excitedly. "my sister, that's my older sister! I'm so happy, I'm going to let Starpaw live another day!" He meowed gleefully. "It's exciting, Da?" he mewed. "We have two new warriors in Thunderclan, and one is my older sister!"Oh and by the way, CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANSPale- (palestorm) white loner tom with pink eyes and a bird on his head.(Prussia)Dew- (Dewsong) Cream and grey loner she cat (Ukraine)Frost- light gray-cream loner she cat (Belarus)Pinky- cream tabby kittypet (Poland) Mai Tai- Seal point (Siamese) kittypet (hong kong) 


	4. Chapter 3

Warriortalia rising darkness Ch.3

"Palestorm, why do you have red eyes?" "Because. I am awesome." Seakit had asked that question, and palestorm, as always, had answered with the usual reply. Blackspots laughed a little to himself, thinking of how hard it had been for the two new cats to settle in. It had been only two sunrises since they had joined and they had already had a few…strange things happen. Ivypaw had asked Palestorm why he had a bird on his head, and he replied by exploding, demanding that she give his bird some respect. And Dewsong had run off crying for a bit after missing a squirrel on hunting patrol, fearing that the cats might be judgmental. She had come back in a few hours, sniffing and mewing to herself quietly as Firestar comforted her. He sat down by the highrock as he waited to be assigned a patrol, the two new warriors still on his mind. "Okay, Blackspots," Brambleclaw mewed, "You are on a hunting patrol by the sky oak with Gingerpatch, Eaglepaw, Graystripe, and Starpaw." Eaglepaw looked up from where he was chatting with Maplepaw and Dovepaw and bounded over. "Where are we going?" he asked excitedly, bouncing up and down uncontrollably. "The sky oak," Gingerpatch replied, "and you aren't allowed to climb it." "Seriously?!" Eaglepaw meowed, sounding somewhat rebellious. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm not a kit anymore…" "I am your mentor, and as you are not a warrior yet, I can tell you what to do, thank you." He meowed gruffly. With that, they began to head for the sky oak. Eaglepaw and Starpaw had their heads together, and were speaking in hushed mews. Blackspots couldn't hear what they were saying, but he guessed it had something to do with becoming warriors, hopefully soon. When they got there, they began to hunt. Eaglepaw caught a squirrel, and was proudly showing it around. Gingerpatch had caught a sparrow, Starpaw had caught two voles and a mouse, Graystripe had caught a rabbit, and Blackspots himself had caught a blackbird. "Nice catch," Gingerpatch praised his apprentice. "I told you those stalking skills were coming along well. Maybe someday you'll be as good as stalking prey as Blizzardpaw is at stalking cats!" He meowed. Eaglepaw let out a mrrow of laughter. "You say that like its possible for any cat!" he meowed, his eyes shining. After digging up their prey, they headed back to camp. As they laid their freshkill on the freshkill pile, Maplepaw trotted up to Eaglepaw. "Anything 'interesting' happen while you were on patrol?" he asked. "Not really," he replied, "but Gingerpatch said that one day I might be as good at stalking as Blizzardpaw." Maplepaw broke into a mrrow of laughter. "As if!" he meowed. Blackspots watched the two apprentices, faintly amused. He knew what Blizzardpaw was like. Suddenly he heard a shrill yowl. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mousewhisker turned from where he was eating at the freshkill pile. "That's Blizzardpaw!" he gasped.


End file.
